The Adventures of Neko Lucy
by Randomcutie
Summary: Lucy didn't expect in the slightest way possible that anything bad would happen to her but i guess she was wrong. now lucy is a cat and she is trying to keep her life as normal as possible. but this might be a challenge due to old enemy's, Annoying tom cats, and strange feelings for Natsu. Can Lucy survive this new change in her life or will this new adventure break her?
1. Chapter 1

**Nya hello minna! I decided to write about lucy being a cat I mean come on who wouldn't want to know! Plus what will happen when natsu has to take care of lucy So enjoy the adventures of neko lucy!**

Lucys P.O.V

I woke up this morning to the bright sun shining light in through my window. I sat up and stretched. Today was going to be a good day I couldn't help but think today was going to be a good day. I got up and got dressed in a pink tanktop and black skirt with normal black boots. I walked of my bedroom and went to my kitchen to grab a piece of bread for breakfast. I grabbed my keys and walked quickly out the door. I was going on a mission today with natsu so I would need to get there early to help pick one.

When I got the guild everything looked normal. Natsu and gray were fighting, Elfman was running around yelling MAN! And erza was calmly enjoying a piece of strawberry cake. I walked over to natsu and gray while they were fighting and I lightly tapped natsu's shoulder. Natsu turned to me instantly for getting his fight and smiled.

"hey luce whats up?" he said with a goofy grin.

"are you ready to choose a job?" I asked him.

"you can choose the job this time luce"

"thanks" I gave hime a smile back and walked over to the mission bored. There seemed to be a lot of jobs on the bored. How was I going to pick one. I was skimming the bored when a certain job caught my eye. When I read the mission it seemed interesting. Plus the reward was 500,000 jewels and 1 celestial gate key! This made me even more excited. I walked over to mira to get the job confirmed and then went to natsu to show him the job I chose.

"Natsu! I chose a job lets go!"natsu nodded his head and followed me out the door. Once we left natsu turned to me and asked about the job.

"well the mission said that a village needed help because they were being attacked by some crazy cat witch or something."

"sound cool!" he said enthusiastically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

we made it to the little town due to the fact that it was so close. When we walked into the town we were greeted by the villagers with happy smiles. We walked to the mayors office in the little town and showed him the paper.

"oh fairytail wizards! Im so glad you are here to help us!" the mayor exclaimed looking like he was about to cry. After being informed where the witch lived and being thanked twenty more times we headed off redy to kick some witch butt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

when we arrived at the witches house we were immediately attacked. The witch had stepped out from behind a tree and "kitten punched" natsu in the face. Natsu staggered back and instantly set himself on fire,\\. I quickly grabbed loke's key.

"Open gate of the lion leo!" loke appeared in a puff of smoke and instantly took my hand in his and bowed.

"how may I help you princess" he said looking into my eyes.

"loke stop messing around and help natsu take out that cat witch I said pointing to natsu and the witch going at it with fast punches. He bowed again before running off to help. I looked around for happy remebering him say something about hiding. Thats heard natsu yelling at me to look out. Turned around to see a bright orange light heading straight toward me. I tried to move out of the way but it was too late and everything went black.

I blinked my eyes open to see natsu and happy staring down at me with strange looks on there faces.

"What are you guys looking at?" I questioned.

"uh... luce...I don't know how to put this..." he said looking nervous.

"What do you mean natsu?" I reached up to rub my eyes when I came face to face with a paw. I blinked in confusion and looked down at my body. I was shocked at what I saw. I was a cat!

**So what do guys think so far! Please review because your opinions matter to me and I would love some ideas too. Thanks minna! **


	2. Chapter 2

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ohayo! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of the adventures of neko Lucy! I really wanted to make this chapter good so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Natsu's P.O.V

Lucy is a cat... Lucy is a cat... Luce a cat... Luce... cat...

WHAT?!

How the hell did Lucy become a cat! One minute shes Lucy and the next shes a cat!

OK breathe. In and out. in and out.

Lucy is currently on the ground passed out as a cat.

I have to help her because knowing her she is going to wake up and have a panic attack.

I slowly bend over her with happy on the other side waiting for to wake up. She shifts indicating she is waking up and opens her big brown eyes. When she looks at us she instantly looks confused.

"What are you guys looking at?" she questions confused and thats when I realize that I was staring at her ears. I started to panic.

"uh... Luce... I don't know how to put this..." I say.

She raises her hand or paw or whatever to rub her eyes and I see her blink and look down at her body.

Here comes the reaction.

Lucy's P.O.V

I'm... a... cat...

I start crying. And instantly I feel myself being scooped up by natsu who began holding me to his chest to calm me down. I kept crying for who knows how long until I heard his voice.

"It's gonna be OK Luce."

And with that I finally let out my anger of the whole situation.

"its gonna be OK! Did you really just say that to me! I'm a freaking cat! How is everything going to be OK!" Natsu flinched as I yelled at him.

"it just is" he whispered and hugged me tighter. With the warmth of his hug I calmed down and started crying again. " come on lets go back to the guild" and with that he stood up with me still in his arms and started walking to the guild.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Lucy you are so cute!

Ever since me and natsu had returned to the guild everyone has been nonstop telling me how cute I was. Well after they got over the shock. At first I kinda liked it but now it was just plain annoying.

Mira was currently squeezing the life out of me.

Levy and gajeel walked up to me still being squished by a crazed Mira.

"Oh Lu-chan I'm so sorry that you are a cat now" levy said while gajeel started poking me as if I were some toy. On impulse I bit gajeels finger making him growl in pain. I smirked at what I had done but gajeel then picked me up by my tail and started shaking me. I let out a startled mewl. He kept shaking me when all of a sudden I was airborn but before I hit the ground I was grabbed out of mid air an pulled into someones chest. Natsu's

Natsu's P.O.V

"Hot head!"

"Ice Prick!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Underwear Princess!"

Me and gray were fighting as usual throwing insults back and forth as well as fists when I a startled meow and I knew it came from lucy. I instantly whipped my head in the direction of the sound and saw gajeel holding lucy by her tail and shaking her. I instantly got mad and ran at gajeel leaving a confused gray behind me. I punched gajeel in the jaw making him fly back and toss lucy in the air but before she hit the ground I grabbed her out of the air and pulled her to my chest tightly.

"What the hell!" gajeel yelled from where he was laying after the punch knocked him back.

I turned to him with a mudurous glint in my eye and and walked out of the guild still holding lucy.

Mira P.O.V

Oh dear this won't end well.

**Oh Mira I think you are right! But I guess only I know. I hope you enjoyed and please review! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Minna! I'm so sorry for the lack of updating but I was just so out of it and I was doing stuff I swear I didn't forget! so please enjoy this chapter and please don't be to mad =^.^= also thank you Anime777 and lean9337 for you kind words! :3**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was still in Natsu's arms as he stormed out of the guild. I had never seen him so mad. I looked up at him and I could he was still slightly mad and deep in thought so I nuzzled his neck snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked down at me and smiled and hugged me tighter. I started to get sleepy feeling the warmth of his chest against me. I slowly drifted to sleep still wrapped in his arms.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I looked down at Lucy to find her asleep and purring slightly. I couldn't help but think how cute she was. I carried all the way to her house and placed her on her bed. I sit on the bed next to her and sigh. What am I going to do. I mean of course I'm going to take care of her but what about missions! Not to mention I was thinking about telling her how much I loved her after that mission but she just had to get turned in to a freaking cat!

Well I guess its not her fault but still! Huh... I guess I will just have to be there for her until she is changed back I mean what are best friends for right?! Man I have got to stop talking to my self.

"Natsu!" I turned to where my name had been called to see happy standing in the window sill "are you OK?"

"yeah" I stated not in the mood to talk about my feelings.

I suddenly felt something stir next and turned my head and saw Lucy slowly blinking open her eyes. She looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. She stood up and slid down the side of her bed.

"where are you going?" I questioned.

"to the kitchen" she said and walked of her bedroom. I followed her just in case she needed help. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Lucy climbing her cabinet or at least trying. I chuckled to myself and walked over to her and picked her up setting her on the counter top. She looked at me with a pout. "I could have made it up myself" she muttered. She looked so cute pouting.

"suuurrrrreee" I said being sure to make the sarcasm evident while rolling my eyes at the same time.

She huffed and turned around making her way to the fridge. I decided to help so I opened the fridge for her

.

After she got some food out of the fridge (fish) I picked her up and carried her to her table with her fish on a plate.

**Lucy P.O.V**

after I ate my fish I looked out my window to see that the sky had grown dark and as if out of instinct I yawned. I instantly felt warm arms around me. They picked me up and carried me into my bedroom. I was set down on my bed. I pulled the covers down and snuggled into them. I felt a warm presence behind me and was pulled into a warm embrace I looked behind me and saw that natsu had pulled me close to him. I closed my eyes about to fall asleep until I felt another warm body on my other side. I opened my eyes to see happy fast asleep on my other side. I shrugged and once again closed my eyes slipping into darkness.

**~~~The Next Morning~~~**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes I jumped up forgetting about my current size and falling of the bed. I let out a whimper of pain. Natsu bolted through my door panting as if he had run as fast as he could to see if I was OK. When he saw me on the floor he instantly ran to me and knelt down so that he could look at me closer. He bombarded me with questions like are you okay? And are you hurt?

"Natsu I'm fine I just fell of my bed" I reassured him. He sighed a breath of relief. And stood up taking me with him. He walked to the the kitchen and sat me down on top of the table. He put two plates of pancakes on the table and sat down at the other end and started eating the pancakes with me. When we finished natsu stood up and put my dishes in the sink.

"you wanna go to the guild today?" he asked me.

"sure" I said with a smile. He scooped me up and handed me my keys **(A/N If you are wondering Lucy is wearing clothes. When she was turned into a cat her clothes shrank with her. Also her outfit is the first outfit she wore. OK glad to clear that up =3) **and walked out the door.

When we got to the guild natsu carried me to the bar. Mira spotted us walking over and waved.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy!"

"Hey Mira!" I exclaimed as I stepped onto the bar.

"So Lucy whats it like being a cat?"

"It's... OK... I guess..."

Mira gave me a sympathetic look and a hug. "I'm sure it will get better" she promised me. I hope she's right.

**Pantherlily P.O.V**

I was sitting with gajeel and levy. gajeel was explaining something to levy but I wasn't listening to what it was. I was to busy staring at Lucy. She looked kinda cute as a cat. Wait WHAT?! why was I thinking that! Get it together lily! I turned my attention back to what gajeel and levy were talking about but my mind kept wandering to the blond she cat.

**Happy P.O.V**

ever since Lucy turned into a cat she has seemed different in some way. More cute. Cuter than Carla. Wait did I just admit that! No Carla is cute not Lucy! But Lucy likes fish and Carla doesn't, Lucy talks to him, and Lucy calls him by his name not tom cat like Carla does. Maybe I like Lucy more than Carla?

**Pantherlily P.O.V**

I turn my head back to where Lucy was talking to Mira when something caught my eye. Happy was staring at her to!

**Happy P.O.V**

I started to stare at Lucy when I saw lily turn to look at Lucy too! We both turned our heads so that we were staring at each other. He glared at me and I glared back. It became clear that he likes Lucy to and I could tell by the look in his eyes he was declaring war. Well if its a fight he wants its a fight he will get! I will have to make it clear to him that Lucy belongs to me!

**Whoa looks like we have got some conflict! Which cat will rein supreme and win the heart of Lucy! Or will they both lose to a certain fire dragon slayer?! Only time (or me) will tell! Who are you guys rooting for? Please review and tell me who's side you are on!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo Minna! so I'm going on a trip tomorrow but don't worry I'm bringing my laptop with me so I should be able to update but if I can't then I'm sorry! I will try my best! Also on the last chapeters I forgot the disclaimer so here it is! ****I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**** Enjoy :3**

**Lucy P.O.V**

it has been one week and I have to say being a cat isn't as bad as I had thought.

Natsu has been really sweet lately. He has been helping me around the house with stuff like reaching the fridge and getting on my couch and in bed to sleep at night. I wonder how i'm going to thank him? I'll think of something.

It was the late afternoon and Natsu and I were walking home. I was walking across the ledge like I usaually do and Natsu was walking next to me.

"Luce are you sure you should be doing that" Natsu said with caution.

"Its fine Natsu. I do this all the time" I said trying to reasure him

"Ok" he said but he still sounded unsure.

We continued ahead until I suddenly felt my paw slip. I looked down and saw the water fast approaching. I shrieked and was consumed by the water. I began to panic. I was loosing oxygen fast and my vision began to blur. I looked up and saw natsu swimming down to me. I tried to scream his name but water was rappidly filling my lungs. Then the world went black

**Natsu **P.O.V

Must... reach... lucy

I jumped into the water the minute I saw lucy fall in. I looked around in the water until I saw her sinking like a stone. I got closer and I saw her open her mouth like she was trying to scream. I quickly grabbed her and swam to the surface. I placed lucy down in the side walk and started to shake her by her shoulders. After a few more shakes her body convulsed and she coughed up water. Taking in deep breaths she looked around at her surroundings with wide eyes. When her eyes landed on me she started to cry. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"it's ok luce I'm here don't cry." I whispered in her ear but instead of stopping she clung to my vest with her furry paws as if she let go I would disappear. I carried her home and when we got there she finally stopped crying. I sat down on the couch with lucy still in my arms lightly rocking her. Thats when I heard her window open.

**Happy P.O.V**

I opened lucys window and flew in. I saw natsu holding lucy. I began to feel jealous but pushed the feeling away. "hey natsu is lucy ok?"

"Shes fine. She just fell in the water but I was able to get her before she could drown."

it felt like he was rubbing it in that he saved her. I should have been there to save her! But at least she didn't drown. I landed next to natsu on the couch and he set lucy down. Lucy walked over to me and hugged me. I could tell she could sense my unease. "it's ok happy. See? I'm ok."

smiled at her and hugged her back. I heard a soft growl and lookde up at natsu while still hugging lucy. He was glaring at me. I smirked feeling a sense of satisfaction. Lucy pulled away still smiling and hopped of the couch walking into her bedroom.

Natsu turned to me and said still glaring "i know you like lucy and im going to tell you now she is mine."

I just smirked again. "natsu how are you gonna be together if she is a cat?"

"she'll turn back" he said with certainty.

"and if she doesn't?"

Natsu turned his head away and stood up. "I'm going on a job to pay for lucys rent." natsu then left lucys apartment.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I jumped up trying to reach a book on the bookshelf of my bedroom. A gave one big jump but in mid jump a pair of fluffy arms wrapped around my arms pulling me up to the book I wanted. I turned my head slightly behind and smiled. I pointed to anither place on the bookshelf and happy flew me there. Once I had gathered some books to read happy placed me down on the couch. I sat down and began to read when I felt a someone looking over my shoulder.

"what are you reading?"

"the dream of the princess" (I made up a fake story for the sake of not having to go through all that I don't own this crap :3)

"whats it about"

"well its about a princess that has a gift where in her dreams she can see the future and she uses her dreams to save her kingdom" (it was the best I could come up with)

"cool"

after a while of reading I got kinda bored. I had read this book before and it just wasn't as interesting.

"do you want to read it?" I asked happy.

"Is that ok?"

"of course!" I happily handed him the book and he thanked me by bowing. Typical happy.

**Pantherlily P.O.V**

I needed a strategy. Or maybe I need to find his advantages so I can make mine better. Lets see.

happy and lucy are best friends

they both like fish

happy has access to her house

ugh. This isn't helping me. Its making me feel worse. Maybe I can get Carla to fall for happy. Well at least I have a plan... sort of. How am I going to do this.

"Whatcha thinkin bout" I looked up to see gajeel looking at me.

"Nothing" I said while I sat on our couch returning to my thoughts.

I guess I will go with that plan. Just you wait happy! I will not lose lucy to you!

**Mira P.O.V**

Happy

Pantherlily

Natsu

I chuckled lightly to myself.

"whats so funny sis"

I turned around to see lisanna looking at me curiously.

"nothing" I said waving it off.

Lisanna shrugged and walked away.

What am I going to do. Two tom cats and a dragon slayer all heve fallen for the beauty of a female.

How romantic! (imagine hearts in her eyes)

But I guess I will root fo-

"Mira are you coming"

"yes!" I yelled and followed lisanna out the guild.

**Hello minna! Did this chapter suck because I usually write a chapter all at the same time but this one I typed seperate days. Please review it really lets me know you guys are still interested in this story. Bye! :3**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys! so I meant to update next week and I will! but I'm in a hotel and they had free wifi so I thought "why not just write something small to tell you guys whats up?" so I did! and I'm sorry i can't update this week! anyway i have been traveling a lot and i haven't really had time to update. but i'm going home tomorrow so i should have plenty of time to post more chapters! YAY! and if you actually read then i wow you must really care! thank you and bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello Minna! I had a bit of writers block but I pretty sure its cleared! Yay! So here is the next chapter enjoy! Also I do not own fairy tail! (I wish I did)**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I need money

My rent is going to be due soon plus I want to go on a mission. I have been going back and forth between the guild and my apartment and its getting kind of boring. I love the guild and my apartment don't get me wrong its just... I need a little more action then gray and natsu fighting.

I heard a crash through my window and knew it was natsu.

"sup Luce!" he exclaimed.

"natsu... I want to go on a mission."

natsu's smile instantly dropped to a frown. He looked at me for a minute then his face changed to a serious one.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"NO"

"Why?" at this point I was whining but I didn't care.

"because...*mumbles*" he said while starting to blush

"what?"

"Because... I don't know what I would do if you got hurt and I couldn't protect you."

I started to blush also. There was a long silence then happy flew through the window.

"hey guys whats up?" happy said but quieted down when he saw natsu and mys blushing faces.

"i wanted to go on a mission but natsu said no!" I said crossing my arms and pouting.

"well if you cant go on a mission do you want to go fishing with me?"

"sure why not"

With that said happy picked me up and flew out the window towards the lake.

**Natsu P.O.V**

That evil little cat!

taking advantage of the situation. Ugh what am I going to do.

**Happy P.O.V**

Ha Ha Ha! Natsu you idiot! But I have to thank. He did give me the perfect chance to hangout with Lucy.

"Happy I caught one!" Lucy squealed holding up a fish and smiling. She had the cutest smile ever.

"good job Luce!" I said back and her smile widened as she turned back to the lake ready to catch another.

it looks like I'm in the lead for Lucy's heart.

**~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~**

**Pantherlily P.O.V**

I sat in the guild next gajeel who was talking with laxus about who knows what. Lucy was sitting at the bar with Mira talking and Carla was across the room talking with Wendy.

I got up and made my way to the bar. Today was the day I was going to put my plan in action. I walked up to the bar and ordered a cup of tea then I walked over to Carla.

"Hello Carla"

"hello lily" she said turning to me.

"this is from happy" I said handing the cup of tea to her. She took it looking quite skeptical. She took a sip and smiled a little.

"At least its not terrible" she said and glanced towards happy. Happy turned his head and looked back at Carla and smiled. Carla quickly turned her head with a slight blush.

**Happy P.O.V**

I felt like someone was looking at me so I turned my head and saw it was Carla. I smiled at her and she quickly turned her head. I shrugged it off and turned back to my conversation with gray.

**Mira P.O.V**

Why would lily order tea?

He always gets kiwi juice. This is weird. When I gave him the cup. He left and headed for Carla and Wendy's table. What is he planning.

I continued to watch lily as he gave the tea to Carla. Then I saw Carla look at happy. Happy looked back at her and she turned her head fast but not fast enough for me not to see her slight blush.

What was that abo... oh

Lily, lily, lily aren't you a clever one. I smirked

I was right this wont end well but it will be interesting

**Gomenesai Minna .! I meant to update sooner but I got distracted (curse my 4 year old brain!) I'm just glad I got to finally write it! I swear I will try to update sooner but I will be starting school soon soooooooooo... I will see how that works out.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Hey Hey! How ya guys been! Good? Well thats awesome. So I am finally updating this. I had some writers block for a while. I mean it was bad. I hit my head on a wall twice and it hurt. Any-hoe I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Lucy P.O.V**

Yay! I'm so excited! Natsu said that I could go on a mission! But I can only go if he comes to which I guess isn't so bad. I was at home packing up my stuff when happy flew through the window.

"Hey Lucy! What are you doing?"

"I'm going on a mission with natsu!" I exclaimed with a huge smile on my face.

Happy frowned for a minute but smiled at me.

"Congrats Luce! I'm glad you can go on missions again!" he said happily but it seemed forced. Oh well

**Happy P.O.V**

Dammit! I cant believe that Lucy is going on a mission. It could be dangerous. Not to mention she is going to be alone with natsu! This sucks!

**Natsu P.O.V**

I already know happy is going to be pissed when he finds out I'm going on a mission with Lucy. Hehe there is no way I'm gonna lose to those two cats.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Natsu and I were at the train station and I flew around excitedly. When me and happy were hanging out he taught me how to use aera; the magic Carla and him use to have wings. He grabbed me from the air and hugged me. He was so warm and I couldn't help but snuggle into his chest which made him chuckle.

"Now boarding train 42" the speakers announced and natsu and I climbed on the train and sat down. When the train started moving natsu instantly got motioned sickness. I felt bad for him so I curled up in his lap but I ended up falling asleep.

**Natsu P.O.V**

Lucy was curled up in my lap and she looked so cute. I started to pet her and she began to pur. I sighed and looked out the window seeing the world race by. I think I'm going to be sick.

**~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~**

we got off the train and looked around.

"OK so the mission is to find some herbs in the forest east of this town."

Lucy nodded her head and with that we were off. As we were walking down the street we were completely silent but it wasn't awkward it was actually comfortable. I opened my mouth to say something when we heard a voice behind us.

"Natsu-san!"

I turned around and saw Sting, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector walking towards us.

"Wheres happy and Lucy-San?"

"Happy is at the guild and this is Lucy" I said pointing to Lucy.

"What happened to you Lucy-San?" sting asked Lucy.

"its a long story" Lucy said and sighed

**Lectors P.O.V**

I cant believe Lucy-San is an exceed now! But I must say it kinda suits her.

**Frosch P.O.V**

(I don't know if frosch is a girl or boy so I'm going to say frosch is a girl for the sake of plot :) )

Lucy-San is an exceed? She looks so cute! I hope we can be friends! Or maybe sisters? That would be great!

**Sting P.O.V**

this is so cool!

**Rogue P.O.V**

we need to focus. We came to this town on a mission and we are getting side tracked. Although I am intrigued as to how Lucy became an exceed.

"Come on guys we need to go." I said causing them all to look at me.

"Fro thinks so too!" frosch added and smiled up at me. Sting sighed but nodded.

"bye Lucy-San and natsu-san!" sting exclaimed and with that we went back to our mission.

**Natsu P.O.V**

When they left we continued on our way to the forest to find the client.

**~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~**

when we got to the forest on the edge of town we found a little path leading into it. We walked on the path till we found a small cottage. We walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in" we heard a frail voice say on the other side of the door. I opened the door slowly and peaked inside to find an old man sitting at a old wooden table.

"hello sir! We are the wizards here to help you find those herbs!" Lucy said excitedly.

"ah yes! The herbs should be just south of my cottage." the man said.

"Arigato!" and with that we were off to find the herbs.

**I just wanted to say that I also have a skype! So if you guys actually want to talk to me or give me ideas or just need a friend because you actually don't have any and are forever alone like me then we can just chat but you are gonna have to tell me you came from here or I wont chat because I have made the mistake of talking with a random person before. I really doubt that any of you read this part but if you did thank you. Bye :3**


	8. Announcment

Ohayo minna! Im going to be moving this story to wattpad now! I wont be updating it as much here anymore. If you want to read new chapters faster then find me on wattpad **( Randomcutie)** and you'll be able to read them. Bye! :3


	9. Chapter 7

**I'm finally updating! Gomenesai ~! I have been super lazy and I had writers block :P**

**Lucy P.O.V**

we were walking through the forest trying to find the herbs when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Thats weird their aren't supposed to be any monsters in this forest thats why we took this job.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking forward through the forest. After walking for a bit the forest opened up to a clearing. I scanned the clearing and spotted the herbs we had come for.

"Natsu look!" I shouted and ran to the herbs. Natsu chuckled and followed behind me with a bag to carry the herbs. We gathered as many as we could then made our way back to the old mans cottage.

**~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~**

we finally made it back to the cottage giving the old man the herbs and he gave us our payment. We left and started our walk down the little path out of the forest.

**? P.O.V**

So little miss Heartfilia is a cat now? Hehe this is perfect. I dashed through the forest till I found a water fall. I placed my hand to it and they glowed for a second till an image appeared on the falling water.

"hello master" I said and bowed my head respectfully.

"what is it?" he said kind of annoyed.

"i would like to inform you that Lucy heartfilia has become a cat."

"really? Hmmmm... I want you to get her as soon as possible" he said with a smirk

"yes sir"

**Natsu P.O.V**

Once we got back into town it seemed kind of late.

"hey Luce I think we should stay in town for the night and go to the guild tomorrow" I said and she nodded her head.

We walked down the towns main road till we came to an inn called RoseThorn Inn. I walked into the lobby and got us a room. We walked up the stairs and found our room. I unlocked the door looked around.

There were 2 beds with a table in between them, a dresser in the corner, and a window next to the dresser. It was kinda small but it was cheap. Lucy instantly went to the beds and layed down. I walked to the unoccupied bed, layed down, and closed my eyes dozing off.

**~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~**

I blinked my eyes open and felt a breeze. I sat up and looked to the window to see that it was open and to more surprisingly seen Lucy's bed empty.

**OMG THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I'm too tired to right a longer chapter so bye (/-_-)/**


	10. Chapter 8

**I'm so lazy**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I walked down the side walk, getting farther and farther from the hotel. I stopped when I got to a park and decided to sit on a park bench. I looked up at the moon and sighed.

'I hate being a cat' I thought and relaxed on the bench. I suddenly had a feeling someone was watching me. I looked around the park curiously only to find no one there.

"Lucy!" I heard from the front of the park. Recognizing the voice I got up from the bench and walked to the park entrance to find a frantically searching Natsu.

"I'm right here baka" he looked my way and instantly ran to me, he picked me up and hugged me.

"you made me so worried Luce" he murmured into my fur.

I couldn't help but wonder what this strange feeling was in my heart as he carried me back to the hotel.

**~~~TIME SKIP~~~**

"finally..." Natsu groaned as we stepped off the train back in magnolia. I sighed and shook my head as Natsu got over his motion sickness and made my way t the guild with Natsu finally following.

When we entered the guild everyone was up to there usual agenda of basically getting drunk and fighting.

"Lucy!" Mira yelled and waved me over from the bar. I walked over and climbed on a stool. "i have good news!"

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"well i-" Mira was cut off by a flying chair.

"Mira!" I gasped and jumped down to help her. "are you ok?" I frantically asked. I looked up and saw the guilty culprit standing in an arm lock with gray.

"Natsu!" I angrily yelled and he looked my way frightened, as did gray. "look what you did!" I yelled and gestured to an unconscious Mira being treated by Wendy.

I made my way to Natsu angrily ready to kill him when all of a sudden I was in the air. I hit a solid object and everything went dark.

**~~~TIME SKIP~~~**

**Natsu P.O.V**

I watched in shock as a guild member accidentally kicks Lucy while in the middle of a fight with another member. She hits a wall and falls to the ground with a sickening thud. Levy instantly shrieks and runs to Lucy, her scream causing the others to stop fighting and find out what has happened,

I see levy pick her up and hold her closely crying, I feel an overwhelming feeling of pain in my heart but something else too. It hurts

**Happy P.O.V**

I heard levy scream and turned to see her holding an unconscious Lucy. I choked on the fish I was eating and only could stare.

**Levy P.O.V**

I held Lucy crying and panicking. Lucy started to glow and I gasped as did other members of the guild. Lucy seemed to be growing but the light was to bright to see what was happening. When the light finally died down my eyes widened at the sight. Lucy was herself again Until I noticed the slight change.

Lucy had a cat tail and cat ears.


	11. Chapter 9

**WTF! Since when did this story have so many reads?! When I saw the number I almost had a heart attack. I swear it put me in shock. And then I felt guilty since I never update... oops.**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I woke up to a bright light shining down. I quickly raised my hand to cover my eyes from the light. Wait... hands?! I sat up quickly and and looked down to see that I indeed had hands and the rest of me was in fact human. I sighed in relief and ran my fingers through my hair only for them to be stopped by something furry.

I jumped out of bed and rushed to the mirror that was stationed in the corner. When I was able to see my reflection I saw two fluffy cat ears and a long tail trailing behind me.

"Luce! You're awake!" I heard a familiar yell from the door way of the infirmary. I turned around quickly and felt my cheeks become hot.

"are you ok Luce? Your face turned red" Natsu asked worriedly.

I nodded my head quickly and looked away. All of a sudden I was lifted off the ground and pulled into someones arms.

"i was so worried" he said softly and I felt my heart start to beat quicker. He carried me back to the bed and set me down.

"you should get some more rest" he said smiling gently. I nodded and rolled over closing my eyes.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I walked out of the infirmary closing the door quietly and turning around to see and frowning happy. I sighed and walked over to him. I picked him up and hugged him. I set him down and watched him walk off into the main part of the guild.

**Happy P.O.V**

I somehow knew this is how it was going to turn out, but a little part of me had hoped it would be different. I walked over to the bar and sat down ordering a fish. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned my head to see a blushing Carla.

"s-so I was wondering... do you maybe... want to go get some tea with me?" she said slightly nervous making her look very cute.

"sure" I said smiling. Carla blushed even more and muttered a 'whatever'. I chuckled and stood up taking her hand.

"come on lets go" I said leading us out of the guild and forgetting about my fish.

**Pantherlily P.O.V**

do I still have a chance? I mean I can sort of turn into a human... ok not really. I sat at the usual table with Gajeel and Levy who seemed to be flirting. I sighed realizing I never had a chance to be with Lucy.

**Mira P.O.V**

things have seemed to change drastically. I guess I cant help but have known it would be this way. Just as I was about to start cleaning the bar the doors to the guild burst open revealing...

**I'm so evil :) lol ok so I was wondering if there were any other ships I could write about? I mean for other stories. I have a lot of plots for a few new stories I'm thinking of but I don't know what ships to use for each so some help would be appreciated :3**

**p.s sorry this chapters so short**


	12. Chapter 10

**Ok so shamless promotion. I have three other storys as well and I think it would be great if you could maybe check them out too :)**

**ok you may read now lol**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

A strange woman in a cloak stood at the doors of the guild. We all watched suspiciously as she strolled into the guild smiling.

"hello fairy tail" she said, the cheerfulness in her voice obviously strained. "I was hoping that a certain celestial mage might be here?"

Natsu stepped in front of me protectively. "why do you ask?" he asked growling a little.

The woman continued to smile as she put her hands up innocently. "I'm not here to bring harm, I'm just here to talk."

Natsu stepped to the side a little but still watched her cautiously. The strange woman walked closer to me and when she was in front of me her expression softened into what looked like a genuine smile.

"I've missed you so much" her face seemed to become gloomy as she spoke. "but I have brought you something." I was so confused. Who is she?

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a little box. "open it" she said as she handed me the box. I opened it and was shocked to find a gate key inside. The key was very strange looking, the color a dull gray and no symbol at the top. I removed the key from the box and turned it over in my hand a few times.

"um thank you?" I said still confused on what was happening.

The womans face all of a sudden became sad. "I'm sorry Lucy" was the last thing I heard as a bright light overtook my vision.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

all of a sudden a bright light erupted from the key and Lucy's eyes started to glow. In a flash Lucy had disappeared and the key fell to the floor. I blinked in shock before picking up the key, only to notice it had changed. It was now a pale gold color with a star at the end

'please... release me...'

I dropped the key when I heard those words in my head and the strange women picked it up.

"I'm so sorry but this must be done for the safety of the Heartfilia's" the woman said and disappeared, leaving a dust of sparkles and taking the key with her.

**Mira's P.O.V**

after the strange woman disappeared the guild went into a state of panic.

"ok everyone listen up!" Ezra yelled gathering the attention of the guild "are main objectives are to find Lucy and the strange women. I glanced over at Natsu, who was staring at the ground with a emotionless face, obviously deep in thought.

**Third person P.O.V**

"we will split up into teams and begin our search for Lucy here in magnolia then spread out to other towns if we can't find any leads" Erza continued "after Lucy is found we will search for the strange woman. Any objections to the plan?" Erza said challengingly. the guild members nodded there heads in agreement except for Natsu who walked forward to Erza and raised his hand.

"i think we're going about this wrong" he said seriously causing the guild members eyes to widen, including Erza's "Lucy isn't lost. She's trapped in the key. I say our best bet is to find that women and get Lucy plus some answers." the guild was still in shock as Natsu walked toward the guilds entrance. "if you want to save Lucy follow me" Natsu said with his back still turned.

"aye" happy said flying to Natsu's side.

Gray nodded and started to walk forward.

Erza clenched her fists before taking large steps towards Natsu.

Wendy and Carla exchanged a glance before following the others.

Levy deep in thought stood up from her seat, evident on her face.

"wait shrimp" Gajeel said standing up as well. "if your going I'm going too." levy smiled sweetly before nodded and taking Gajeel's hand and starting towards the door, with pantherlily not far behind.

As the team was gathered they all finally stepped out of the guild determined to find there guild mate, their nakama, their friend.

"don't worry Luce, we're comin"

**I guarantee no one read what I said at the beginning of this chapter (**v_v**)**


	13. Chapter 11

**Ok you know the drill, blah blah blah I'm sorry blah blah blah I'll try to update more blah blah blah on to the chapter u**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes but saw only darkness. I tried moving my head but it felt like I was moving through water. A bright light glowed in the distance and I squinted at it. All of a sudden the light was flying fast towards me. I shrieked and closed my eyes again.

"Lucy." I looked up shocked to see my mother there. She looked down at me smiled softly. "stay calm" she spoke again.

"where am I?"

"you're safe" was the last thing she said before she disappeared.

I felt the light around me start to consume me.

"mom!"

**? P.O.V**

"Master Caligo, Heartfilia has be trapped in a key by a cloaked female" I spoke nervously.

"really?" he asked surprisingly.

"um... yeah" I said sheepishly.

"well your tried your best Amicus, but for now we need to find the key" he spoke and patted me on the head. "geez what would I do without you" he spoke softly and I felt myself blushing.

"um, just being curious, why do we need the Heartfilia?" I asked quietly.

Master Caligo stood up swiftly and walked over to the other side of the room. He opened the door and gestured for me to enter. I stepped in and was shocked. In front of me was a large white door with a hand print in the middle of it and gleaming crystals above it.

"let me introduce you too The Caelum!" he said loudly with wide arms.

I stood in aw staring at it when all of a sudden two arms wrapped around me and lifted me up. "This is what I promised you my dear!" he started to spin me around and I giggled, "This is the door to our home of stars!"

**Gray's P.O.V**

"stop smelling the ground you look like an idiot flame brain" I said with a smirk and felt a hard punch on my shoulder.

"Gray, shut up" Erza said and looked over at Natsu with something strange in her eyes. I looked back over toward Natsu and saw him focused. It honestly scared me, he hadn't even tried to retaliate when I insulted him. He must really be serious.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I smelled the air once more and instantly recognized the scent of strawberries. "this way!" I yelled and started running down the trail of the forest we were in. after the strange woman in the cloak vanished we had immediately ran off into the direction of her scent. The farther down we got the scent got stronger but all of sudden there was another scent mixed with it, blood.

I ran faster until I got to a clearing and saw the woman, on the ground. Blood was dripping from her side as she struggled to breath. "Wendy!" I heard gray yell as I kneeled before her and lifted her.

"forgive me... Layla..." the woman spoke before she closed her eyes.

**Tbh I ship Caligo and Amicus, anybody else?**

**Does anyone even read this story anymore? I mean literally I rarely update XD**

**I feel kinda bad... kinda**

**lol byyyeeee**


	14. Chapter 12

**Amicus P.O.V**

I woke up and yawned, stretching my arms out. I sat up ans sleepily surveyed my room. Touching the floor and wincing at its coldness, I shuffled over to my closet. I pulled on a pair of black shorts and a red tank top. smiling at my full length mirror I did a little pose, placing my hand on my hip and shifting my weight to my left leg. I giggled and reached for the brush I had resting on a table by the mirror and ran it through my blond hair, struggling with some tangles, then placed it back down when I was finished. I grabbed the red ribbon Caligo had gotten for me a few weeks prior for my birthday and wrapped my hair up into a high ponytail. Smiling at my appearance I leaned forward and applied some mascara, I had also gotten from the side table, and batted my green eyes.

"Amicus!" Come on!"

"Oh! Coming!" I shouted and quickly slipped on some black combat boots. I opened my door to see Caligo standing there, leaning against the wall across from my door. I waved to him then shut the door behind me.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Caligo said plainly then started walking down the hallway, letting out a small yawn. I followed him and held my hands behind my back.

"I guess I just got a good nights sleep." I excitedly said. We continued down the hallway towards the main foyer till Caligo suddenly stopped.

"Say Amicus, Do you think you could run a little errand for me?" He asked and looking down at me.

"Of course! What can I do for you?" I asked enthusiastically. Caligo smiled and continued forward and I followed.

"I just need you to pick something up."

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Why are we helping her" I asked frustrated. I watched Wendy crouch over the women who had previously put Lucy in a key.

"Because we aren't heartless." Erza said and stood with her arms crossed, a scowl on her face. She obviously wasn't too keen on helping the woman either.

"Maybe she'll tell us something when she wakes up." Gray suggested calmly.

"She better." I growled out. This is seriously not the position I wanted to be in right now.

**Third Person**

The woman stirred and Wendy backed away a little. She opened her eyes slightly and blinked slowly. "Are you alright?" Wendy asked with concern. The woman nodded and looked at the other mages.

"I would like to apologize." She mumbled while looking down.

"What the hell do you mean you're sorry?!" Natsu shouted and lurched forward threateningly towards her, which earned him a punch in the head from Erza.

"What might your name be?" Erza asked facing the woman who still lay on the ground.

"Cress." she said and slowly stood up.

"Please be careful." Wendy said and helped Cress steady herself on her own two feet, "You're still not fully healed."

"Healed or not we need some answers." Gray said angrily.

"And we need Lucy." Natsu added.

"Of course." Cress said and took a deep breath. "My name is Cress, as you know, and I am a very close friend of Layla, Lucy's mother. Layla has warned me of future dangers to come, so I took it upon myself to act on my own and protect Lucy."

"Future dangers? What kind of dangers?" Wendy asked slightly frightened.

"Wheres Lucy?!" Natsu shouted and got punched by Erza once again.

Cress sighed and looked down furrowing her eye brows. "I... No longer have her..."

**? P.O.V**

"So the girl that defeated our dear sister Felino is in this key?" Rana asked.

"Yes" I said frustrated as Rana poked the key with a stick.

"I don't understand Volpe, How could a girl that gets trapped so easily in a key possibly go up against our sisters cat magic?" Rana said and dropped the stick next to the stump the key was placed on.

"I don't understand either." I said and pulled on both of my fox ears.

"Imagine if we had been there." Rana said and pumped her fists. "This girl wouldn't have stood a chance with the three forest witch sisters working together!"

"Yes, but that is in the past." I said and pet Rana's head lightly.

"So what are we gonna do with her?" Rana asked excitedly and hopped around the stump.

"Since Felino placed one last curse on the girl before she died, we are going to extract the magic from her and use it to reincarnate our dear sister!" I said and and dramatically flung my arms open.

"oooooooooooo!" Rana clapped her hands loudly and started twirling around. "We will get to see our dear sister again!" She cheered and I smiled. This plan was absolutely flawless.

**Third Person**

"You don't have her..." Natsu trailed off and his head slowly fell, his eyes wide.

"I... I'm so sorry..." Cress spoke softly and put her head between both of her hands. "I was simply trying to get to a safe place, But all of a sudden two witches approached me and took her." Cress said and began to cry. " I have failed..." She whispered.

Erza studied the scene and took a deep breathe. "Alright, what we need to do is-"

In a split second Natsu was gone from the clearing leaving a dust cloud where he had once stood.

"That idiot!" Erza yelled and took off after him, Wendy, Carla, and Gray following closely behind. Farther up ahead Natsu was tearing through the forest path sending half of it flying behind him, That is until he ran face first into another body; The impact causing him and the other person to tumble forward.

"What the actual hell." a familiar voice said underneath Natsu.

"Sting?" Natsu said in bewilderment. "What are you doing here?"

"Sting! Are you alright?" Rogue said while walking over calmly.

"Yeah I'm just great, theres nothing like getting hit full force by a flaming moron to really get my muscles going." Sting said sarcastically.

Erza and the others arrived to see Natsu on the ground with Sting standing over him. Erza immediately requipped a sword and stood in a threatening stance. Sting put both hands up and sighed.

"It's honestly not what it looks like." He said and stepped back from Natsu.

Erza put her sword away but still kept her guard up. Natsu stood up and brushed himself off then turned to Sting.

"Alright answer my question." Natsu said with a serious tone. Sting glanced at Rogue then faced back to Natsu.

"Yukino was kidnapped."

"Why are you so heavy!" Amicus groaned out as she slowly moved forward, carrying an unconscious mage on her shoulders and using her right arm to hold up the white haired girl. With her free hand she dragged two unconscious exceeds behind her by their tails. She approached the manor and used her foot to kick open the gate. She made her way to the front door and once again used her foot to open it. "Thank god!" She yelled out as she dropped the girl. She hunched over breathing heavily. "Caligo! Where are you! I brought the girl!" She yelled out and Caligo entered the main foyer.

"Thank you Amicus." Caligo said as he walked up to her. He held his hand out for her and she smiled taking it. Caligo studied the mage laying on the ground behind Amicus. Using his magic and he lifted the celestial mage up in a dark cloud of magic and began to walk towards the room that held Caelum with Amicus being lead behind by their connected hands and the exceeds still being dragged behind her.

"So why did we need her?" Amicus asked curiously, But Caligo ignored her question and opened the small door. Once in the room, Caligo let go of Amicus's hand much to her disappointment and approached Caelum. He lifted his right hand and placed it in the center of the hand print. The hand print slowly became outlined in a soft blue light and the crystals above the door glowed with the same blue light. the door then began to open shaking the room slightly. Amicus's eyes widened at the sight that was displayed behind the large white doors. Twelve large, thrown-like silver chairs decorated in small crystal stars sat against the walls of the room, split into six chairs on either side of the room; each held an unconscious mage except for one. A Thirteenth thrown sat against the back wall, but this one was gold and decorated in larger crystal stars; It was also empty. In the center of the room stood a pedestal which held a dimly glowing, light blue, oval gem. On the floor thirteen light blue paths lead away from the pedestal to the end of each thrown; only 11 of the paths were glowing.

Caligo placed the girl down into the last empty silver thrown and a light blue light traveled down the path to the pedestal causing the gem to glow a little brighter. Amicus looked around the room with wide eyes. Caligo turned to her and smiled. "We are so close." he said and gestured for her to come to him. She dropped the tails of both the exceeds and walked forwards to him. He took her hand again and then stepped behind her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed calmly. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes..." Amicus whispered and closed her eyes.

"All we need is the Heartfilia and I will take you away to a world of happiness my dear." Caligo said and placed a kiss on Amicus's temple. Caligo stepped back from Amicus and started making his way towards the doors. "Please keep both of the exceeds in your room for the time being." He said and disappeared from her sight. Amicus looked down at the exceeds then back up to the pedestal. She took a deep breath and picked up both exceeds cradling them in her arms. She left Caelum closing the door behind her, then left the room that held the bright white doors. She made her way across the main foyer to the hallway which her bedroom was in and slightly squeezed the sleeping exceeds in her arms, feeling a strange sensation of uncertainty fill her.

She shook her head slightly as she walked trying to get rid of the weird feelings. she trusted Caligo, he saved her and promised her a world of light, there was nothing to be concerned about. She continued forward holding the exceeds tightly.

**I'm so proud of this chapter.**

**I think I deserve a cookie.**


End file.
